Of the Eagle and the Serpent
by LaxDrake4
Summary: This is a continuation of my other HP/AC Xover, Of the Serpent and the Eagle ... plz read that first! just a rather crappy over view of the last few games from AC but with my own twists SLASH M/M NON BETA-ED short but will be worked on over time!


HP/AC (Assassin's Creed) Xover

Slash, AU, Time displacement, M/M

Altair x Harry

I own nothing

This is a continuation of my other Harry Potter/Assassin Creed Xover, you really couldn't read this with out reading the other but if you haven't you can try … but yeah so … I highly recommend reading it before this one … FYI ^.^

* * *

"Fuck!"

A masculine voice was heard across the grounds of the fortress town early one morning. A figure suddenly is seen jumping out of one the higher windows; multiple thrown weapons and a Roaring Hiss rapidly follow the person.

As the person lands in some hay and takes off away from the building a head pokes out of the same window. The head belongs to a man, who is of European decent. He is tanned from the years of being in the Holy Lands; his hair is semi-long and black with auburn streaks in color was wild and all over the place gave him a feral look even so early in the morning.

The man shakes a fist at the running person before going back inside the room. Once sticking his head back into the window to the sound of chuckling, one could see that the man's lower body was that of a serpent. Being lazy he slithers over to the bed where another was sprawled spread eagle laughing his ass off and trying to speak.

"Oh shut it Altair … it was his own damn fault for trying to start shit this early in the morning … fucking one armed bastard."

Again the assassin known as Altair descends back into laughter … again. Finally able to stop laughing, he sits up in the bed. "Really Haiya, he does this at least twice a week you should be used to it by now."

Haiya becomes completely human again and crawls over to Altair, kissing the man before settling on draping himself over the assassin. "And I respond about the same every time … the one armed bastard gets what's coming to him when he does that. Malik does know we are both trained in the arts of combat and defense … really he should know better. "

Rolling his eyes Altair kisses Haiya as he sits up further and pulls the lounging serpent against him. And yet again he is interrupted from going further with his snake as an eagle sounds off right outside his window. Growling deep in his throat the Eagle of Masyaf puts on some of his robes and stalks out of the room with Haiya quickly transforming into his phoenix form, seeing as he was part Phoenix and Basilisk he didn't have an animagus form anymore just his own natural forms and then the two combined. And as the hawk/eagle – like phoenix shakes his feathers out he goes and lands on his lovers shoulder as they head towards the main hall to see what all the commotion is all about.

* * *

~Years later~

The assassin and once Boy-Who-Lived where not in the holy land anymore … they traveled north attempting bring the creed and the assassin order into Europe, well what will be known as Europe. The Fourth Crusade pushed that out of the ideals at least for now for them.

The one thing that did happen in Constantinople was the two lovers saved Maria Thorpe, de Sable's steward. She instantly fell for the two men, and with the help of Haiya's 20th century knowledge and magic was able to combine his and Altair's essences into one and with Maria's consent as a carrier, impregnated her. She would be the mother of all of their children, mostly known as Altair's children, three known children where born to the three of them; two sons, Darim and Sef Ibn-La'Ahad and a daughter named Zanbaq MinQabl.

Just before the first birth of their children they bonded to each other, Haiya and Altair did. They exchanged their blood and made love under the full and new moon in Ramadan of 1193.

The two men decided that any male children would go by Altair's family name where as any females would be given Haiya's family name, he was no longer Harry James Potter he hasn't been since he was dropped here in this time.

Haiya and Altair would seclude themselves into the library/vault that they had built into Masyaf. The year that they did this was late 1257. Before they put themselves under a sleeping spell they exchanged blood again and transformed into one of their alternate forms, of which Haiya chooses the hybrid Coatl, winged serpent, where as Altiar choose his only form the Haast's Eagle, the largest eagle to ever live, he gained this form and the ability after his bonding with Haiya as did his innate abilities to be come more refined by magic and his Eagle Eye to be more than it ever was before. He also began to age slower, as if the magic also wished for he and Haiya to survive and be of similar ages. So the two now creatures hid the Apple of Eden and then started the sleep spell waiting for when they would be awakened.


End file.
